Variants of Princess Amber
Princess Amber is the deuteragonist of the Disney Junior animated series / Liftlandian 0+ (originally 12+ and previously 3+ until 1908) series Sofia the First (also spelled as Sofia the 1st, Sofia I or Sofia 1). She is Sofia's older sister, Prince James's twin sister and the first Princess of Enchancia. She remained as the Princess of Enchancia until 11 October 1995 when Sofia the First stopped production as a book series after almost 170 years (that is, Sofia the First stopped production after 169 years, 8 months and 1 day). Sofia the First is revived through Disney Junior and ran from 11 January 2013 to 8 September 2017. Currently, Variant 5Ⅱ is the only dress variant officialy used by Princess Amber, which is the Empress variation of Elizabeth Swann from POTC 3 (This means that Princess Amber is now in the Calypso version of Elizabeth Swann costume since 2009.) Variant 0Ⅰ (10 February 1826–14 July 1854) Variant 0Ⅰ was the first variant to be used by Princess Amber. The dress was blue with white waist stripe. It was used from its creation in 1826 until July 1854, at that time Sofia the First was only for boys and girls 12 years and over. Variant 1Ⅰ (15 July 1854–24 December 1856) 1Ⅰ was used from August 1854 until Christmas Eve 1856, when Princess Amber switched to a new variant called '1Ⅱ'. Variant 1I of Princess Amber's outfit looked yellow with blue lines. Variant 1Ⅱ (25 December 1856–3 April 1867) The third variant 1Ⅱ, Princess Amber used variant 1Ⅱ from Christmas Day 1856 to 3 April 1867. It is a modified version of variant 1Ⅰ. Variant 2Ⅰ (4 April 1867–31 May 1871) Sofia the First series' minimum age was lowered from 12+ to 3+ following the publish of the first children's book featuring Sofia the First characters, written by John Telgalla, called it Sofia's Spring of Flowers. To cope with this, Princess Amber's dress began to turn rainforest green, and the variant for this is called Variant 2Ⅰ. In 1871, Princess Amber modified variant 2Ⅰ. Variant 2Ⅱ (1 June 1871–31 May 1896) In 1871, Princess Amber modified variant 2Ⅰ and it was called Variant 2Ⅱ. It had the white strip added to the waist line of the rainforest green dress, as well as decorating the main part of dress with red designs. Variant 3Ⅰ (1 June 1896–1 June 1926) By 1896, Princess Amber began to be dressed as midnight witch, and was called variant 3Ⅰ. Although Princess Amber does not celebrate Cauldrination Day by convention, Princess Amber used the witchy dress officialy until 1959 (although in 1926 it has been modified). Variant 3Ⅰ of Princess Amber included the traditional witch clothing and coloured light green. Variant 3Ⅱ (2 June 1926–25 December 1959) Princess Amber modified Variant 3Ⅰ, as Variant number 3Ⅱ. Princess Amber used this variant officially until Christmas Day 1959. Variant 3Ⅱ of Princess Amber is similar to Variant 3Ⅰ except that the strap is included in witch hat and a belt was added. Variant 4Ⅰ (26 December 1959–30 October 1985) Princess Amber no longer dresses as a witch by 1959, instead using the normal green dress that looked similar to variant 4Ⅱ, but this variant has no crown compared to Variant 4Ⅱ. Variant 4Ⅱ (31 October 1985–3 March 2003) To cope with Princess Amber celebrating an event on the 31 October, in 1985, Princess Amber modified the dress: Princess Amber added a crown on top, and the green dress looked lighter. In 2003, Princess Amber no longer uses this variant. However, Princess Amber in Variant 4Ⅱ can still be seen in the American animated series Sofia the First (2012) as well as various parodies. Variant 4Ⅲ (3 March 2003–14 January 2009) Variant 4Ⅲ of Princess Amber looks is the same as the one from "Buttercup Amber" except that the blue feather is omitted. Variant 5Ⅱ (15 January 2009–present) This is the latest variant that Princess Amber uses. By 15 January 2009, Princess Amber is dressed as Empress variation of Elizabeth Swann from Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. This is done after Princess Amber watched Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End involving a scene where Elizabeth Swann and Sao Feng aboard the Empress over the past 5 days. Other variants Other variants included 5Ⅰ, 5Ⅲ, 5Ⅳ, 5Ⅴ (Elizabeth Swann), 6Ⅰ (Inge-chan), 7Ⅰ and 7Ⅱ (Pope).Category:Sofia the First